From Kisses to Victories
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: She was like cold butterbeer on a hot summer's day, like the smell of gingerbread on Christmas. She was addicting. /A set of drabbles and one shots for Harry and Ginny, based off of each letter in the alphabet.
1. Addiction

**Authors Notes-** Hey guys. So, I've been working on this since June. I know, it's been a long while. I just wanted to thank you all for being so amazing. My readers mean the world to me, and this is an early Christmas present. As you may have guessed, there will be 26 chapters. I can promise you now, that all but about five are written, and the first six are written. I will be publishing a lot. Expect a few more chapters tonight. Thank you for all the love and just, yeah! Thank you. Merry, merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, whatever you might celebrate. I hope it is a time full of love, joy and whatever it is that makes you happy. I want to make a shout out to **.harry** for the amazing review I got last night. You really motivated me. Thank you to everyone else who's ever reviewed, and anybody who will review this story. Much love. Now, on with the show! We can't wait around here all day!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to. Joanne is perfection, I'm a striving writer who hopes to one day publish a piece of her own.

-A is for addiction-

Like rose gardens and full flower beds. Like lilacs and daisies. Intoxicating fumes. That kind tickle your nose and warm your heart at the familiarity. She was like cold butterbeer on a hot summer's day, like the smell of gingerbread on Christmas. She was _addicting_.

Just one kiss was impossible. For once he had one, he wanted more. And then some more. And while some were addicted to firewhiskey, he couldn't get enough of his amazing girl. He was more than pleased to say it, too.

If he could, he'd climb to the top of any mountain and scream his love for her. So that everyone knew, so that not a soul alive was ignorant.

Addiction was funny thing. It was like seeing only one color in the world, like only listening to one song over and over again. It was like a mix of passion and obsession. It was like being blind to most everything else. And he was quite okay with that.

"_You're very addicting, love_." He murmured into the crook of her neck, in the night's darkest hour.

"_Am I?"_ She smiles coyly, and she runs her fingers through his dark hair.

"_Yes you are."_ He kisses her soft neck. _"Definitely my addiction."_

"_Should I be flattered?"_ She already knows the answer and she thinks—he's her addiction too.

"_Very."_ He kisses her again. _"Because I love you."_

"_I love you more."_ She's too damn competitive.

"_I know, darling."_ And just like that he wants to hear her say it a billion more times_. "But I still love you more than you can comprehend."_

"_I know."_


	2. Baby Blowout

-B is for Baby Blowout-

James- 3 Albus- 2 Lily- a couple of months

The day just kept getting worse in Ginny's opinion. How was it that they could be late to such an event? Sure it wasn't the most important place to be on earth, but it was Kingsley's nieces' wedding. When Harry had posed her with the invite, Ginny had at a glance brushed it away. But, Harry had pushed it further, saying that not very many people would be in attendance, and that it might be the least they could do. Ginny had still been a bit weary, but he'd convinced her like he always seemed to do. But, as they filed into the large chapel, Ginny noted that it was packed full and an overflow room had been opened. They were the very last row.

Ginny noted Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo somewhere towards the front, and she felt like yelling at Harry for his making them late. She hated sitting in the back, especially when her family was so much closer to the front. From the corner of her eye, she could also note that Percy, Audrey, Molly and Lucy were seated much closer than even Ron's small family. Leave it to Percy to overachieve, Ginny figured.

"Mummy," James' voice was loud and she turned to look at her anxious son.

"James, you need to be quiet." Ginny reprimanded him for the tenth time since their arrival. "You have to be quiet."

"I don't want to be quiet." James didn't lower her voice, and Ginny rolled her eyes at her son. He sat in between his parents, those his bright blue eyes were fixed at his mother. Albus sat on the other side of Harry, a cardboard book in his chubby grasp, and baby Lily was in her father's arms.

"James Sirius," Ginny tried, too tired to try any stronger tactic. She was great at time outs, but this didn't quite seem like the time or the place. It had been a long day, what with Lily's consistent cries, James' protests and Albus' anguishes caused by his older brother.

"Mummy-"

"James." She gave him a hard look, and the tiny boy seemed to realize he wasn't winning anytime soon, for he turned away, looking at the stuffed animal in his own hands. Ginny had insisted that the boys bring something to entertain them as they sat at some wedding for people they had no acquaintance with.

The program went on as most weddings seemed to proceed. James had only a few more sudden outbursts, and for that Ginny was grateful. Not a peep was emitted from Albus, and Lily was quiet, besides her few whimpers here and there. Success wasn't quite the word waiting to bristle Ginny's lips, but it wasn't quite failure either. But, it seemed luck wasn't really on Ginny's side that day.

"Gin," Her husband murmured from beside her, but she chose to ignore him. "Gin."

"Harry, you're acting like the boys." Ginny murmured back, though she didn't turn her head.

"Ginny. Lily smells horrid."

"Go change her, then." Ginny muttered back.

"Where? The changing tables are in the woman's bathroom."

"Harry, be a mature adult for just one second."

"Ginny, please just change Lily-bug."

"Ugh," Ginny groaned, finally turning her head. "Yeah, because you're so equipped to handle both James and Albus without me."

"I'll try and manage." Harry offered his wife a wry grin and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Ginny held her arms open for their daughter, and Harry passed her over seamlessly. Grasping Lily in her arms, she held one hand underneath the infants rounded bottom, and the other one at Lily's head. Being mature enough to not the smelly baby arm's length away, Ginny went to cradle Lily, before she felt something terribly wrong.

Glancing down quickly, Ginny saw what could have been someone's worst nightmare. Lily's bottom was drenched in her own waste, and it dripped steadily into Ginny's lap. She fought the urge to throw up, as she looked over at her son and husband. James' lap was covered in the stench, as was Harry's nice dress robes.

"Harry!" Ginny tried not to exclaim too loudly, as she tried to get her husband's attention. They had a problem on their hands that needed solving immediately. "Harry!"

"Yeah, Gin." As Harry turned his head, Ginny watched the realization hit his features, as he surveyed the baby held far from her mother a look of disgust crossing her features, and James' eyes were collecting with tears.

"Merlin's beard!"

"Do something!" Ginny whisper yelled.

"Get it off of me!" James had no shame, as he exclaimed loudly, and Harry put a finger to the boys lips. Doing the first thing that came to his mind, Harry yanked James' shirt off of his body, careful not to smear the stained shirt across his son's face, or into his perfectly poised hair, or at least as perfect as Potter hair could be. Once he had waded up the shirt, and set it on the ground, he stood James up and pulled the rest of his clothing off, until he stood on the bench in only 'big boy' snitch underwear that he'd only been wearing for a few weeks. Potty training had been hard on Ginny, but he had finally pulled through, though that was hardly the issue of the moment.

"What now?" Ginny gave Harry a look. "Now we have a naked son, a leaking daughter and we're both covered in her poo!"

"We have to leave."

"Obviously!" Ginny glared at her husband, though she did slide out of the bench, grabbing Lily's blanket and wrapping her in it. Ginny could wash the blanket later, and she wanted nothing to do with spreading the leak any further.

"Come on, Albie." Ginny could hear her husband encouraging Albus to get up, for Harry really couldn't pick him up at the moment, for his front was drenched. "Follow Daddy, James." Harry added. And so, with Ginny carrying a now sobbing Lily, with a naked James, soiled Harry and solemn Albus, the Potter family left the building.

In the end, Harry and Ginny concluded that they really couldn't remember a time they'd laughed quite as hard. They also realized that, had they only used magic, the mess could've been cleaned up a lot faster. It would just have to be one of those memories they could sit and laugh at later.


	3. Closet

-C is Closet-

"Can you believe he's really assigned us all that?"

"Snape sure tries a bit hard to insure we fail our OWLs."

"The work load is so frustrating." Ginny scoffed.

"Well, I don't know how I'll ever have time for all of this." Demelza sighed. "How are you in potions?"

"Failing, I reckon." Ginny sighed dejectedly.

"How are you feeling about the OWL?" Demelza asked.

"One word? Worried." Demelza chuckled at her friend.

"Bet you could just get Hermione to help you."

"Nah. She's too busy with her own work. And my poor brother and boyfriend lean a bit too much on her, too. Her hands are full." A look of smugness then crossed Demelza's face before she spoke again.

"How is your boyfriend?" Ginny blushed.

"Amazing." Ginny giggled, but as she did, a new voice entered the scene.

"Amazing, huh?" Harry asked and as he did, Ginny spun around. At the playful teasing smile on his lips and his previous words, Ginny's whole face lit up in a dark blush. Demelza giggled.

"See ya, Ginny." Demelza waved as Harry walked over to Ginny and kissed her temple.

"Hey, Harry." Ginny murmured.

"I'm amazing?" Harry smiled and Ginny blushed again.

"Something like that." Ginny teased.

"You're beautiful when you blush, you know." Harry told her with a small smile, which caused another blush to grace her face.

"Thank you, Harry."

"Of course, Gin."

There was something about new relationships. It was what people called the honeymoon stage, where everything as simply _new_. There was a sense of giddiness and the air was full of peace. It was as if everything else was forgotten, and they could forget the war that was raging around them.

"What class are you headed to?" Harry asked her.

"Charms." Ginny smiled. "Flitwick's on a tardy kick, and I don't fancy being late."

"Oh, well, I could walk you, if you wanted." Harry offered.

"I'd love that." Ginny smiled, before taking Harry's hand in her own.

Their short walk to the charms classroom was quite a pleasant one. The couple's hands clasped tightly, soft conversations bouncing against the walls. They spoke of simple things such as classes and the twins' newest products. Within no time, they stood in the charms corridor.

"Bye, Gin." But before he left, he leaned down, his lips capturing hers with passion, his hands on her waist firmly.

"Later." Ginny promised, giving him another, albeit chaste, kiss.

"I'll keep you to that." Harry said as Ginny side stepped out of his grasp, and turned to the classroom.

"Please do."

**X**

That later didn't seem to be coming any time soon, when both lunch and dinner had effortlessly passed. Lunch was a short affair for Ginny. She quickly slipped in, seating herself next to Harry. Conversation was light, involving other Gryffindor's. But, before either Harry or Ginny finished eating, Ginny's fellow fifth year friends whisked her away for OWL preparations.

Dinner was much the same. Eating was quick, and both Ginny and Harry were forced separate ways. And for a while, Harry forgot about his 'date' with Ginny. Wizard chess and Draco Malfoy spying could do that to you. But, when Harry noticed there wasn't much time until curfew, he gave a dejected sigh. Hermione was irritated with him, there was nothing new with Draco, and he had missed Ginny.

Feeling a tad bit defeated and more tired than he cared to admit, he walked the Hogwarts corridors, making his way up to the Gryffindor common room. As he continued his walk, he heard a far off clock chime the hour, signaling that Harry was now out of bed after hours. Quickening his pace a tad, and pulling his invisibility cloak on, he turned a corner, shocked to see another figure fast walking down the corridor. It only took a moment for him to realize who it was.

"Ginny!" He called out, and she turned around, quickly searching for who had called her. Harry remembered that he was hidden, and pulled the cloak away, revealing himself to his girlfriend.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, and she raced to his side. He captured her in his arms, and like that their lips met.

The kiss was fiery, passionate, and a tad bit urgent. Daring, too. For if they were to be caught snogging in the corridor at such an hour, things wouldn't end well. Harry didn't feel like being sent to detention with Snape any time soon, but his brain was fogged over from his current state, and thoughts of such were soon pushed from his mind. And as they continued to kiss, Ginny soon found herself pressed up against the wall.

"Harry," She murmured as he peppered her face with kisses. But, quite suddenly, the couple heard footsteps coming and by the steady growing of volume, they were getting closer.

"What're we gonna do?" harry asked frantically. Ginny looked around quickly, before spotting a closet door not ten paces away.

"In there." Ginny answered quickly, though hushed. "And fast."

The couple raced for the closet and darted in, slamming the door gently behind them. They stayed silent for quite some time, waiting for the footsteps to fade. When they hadn't heard on in quite a few minutes, they both let out the breaths they had been holding.

"It was Filch." Harry told Ginny quietly after he had taken out the Marauders map out.

"That was a close one." Ginny murmured in relief.

"Quick thinking." Harry complimented.

"Well I didn't want to get caught right after I finally had my boyfriend to myself." Ginny admitted.

"It's been a full day, huh?" Harry agreed.

"Yes." Ginny leaned into Harry. "But we're alone now."

"In a broom closet." Harry added.

"Wonderful thing, broom closets." Ginny murmured with a sly look. "Dark, quiet, private…"

"Mmm."

Harry learned that he quite enjoyed broom closets. Wonderful place for private snogging sessions, hidden away from the pressing of school and other students and teachers. He didn't realize he'd ever come to rely on them so much.

Ginny thoroughly agreed.


	4. Daring

-D is for daring-

Ginny roughly threw open the door of a small Muggle diner on the edge of London. It was a warm June afternoon and she was more than exhausted. It had been a long day of Holyhead Harpies Quidditch practice and she was ready to sit down and enjoy lunch with her husband.

As she stood in the doorway of the familiar diner she looked around for black messy hair. She became quite frustrated when she couldn't spot him after a few moments. She sighed heavily and she jumped when a voice broke her thoughts.

"How many?" the annoying voice of the waitress asked.

"Well I'm here to meet my husband." Ginny answered. "But I can't spot him."

"Oh, well name?"

"Harry Potter." Ginny said. "Black hair, round glasses."

"Let me see if I can find him." The waitress said, before she walked off. Though Ginny wasn't satisfied with that answer, so she began to search the café again. And what she spotted made her blood boil and her eyes widen.

Across the diner, she spotted her husband seated with a gorgeous blonde.

Sure, Ginny trusted her husband and knew he'd never cheat on her, but nothing looked right about what she saw. There sat her husband talking, laughing and smiling at this perfect blonde. He had a smile across his face as he glanced at this woman. Ginny was ready to snap. She wasn't a Weasley woman for nothing.

As she was going to take a step towards the table they sat at, the annoying waitress popped up.

"Your husband's sitting over with Ashley." The waitress pointed at the table Ginny had her eyes already glued to.

"Ashley?" Ginny turned to the waitress with raised eyebrows.

"One of our waitresses. Though her shift ended twenty minutes ago, not sure what she's still doing here." The waitress rolled her eyes.

"Oh I see." Ginny glowered.

"Oh, and," The waitress lowered her voice. "She's a bit of a slut if you ask me." And with that she walked away. By now, Ginny was fuming. 'Who does he think he is?' Ginny's mind roared. She stomped over to the table, and stopped when she was close enough to hear the conversation, but neither could see her.

"Really, your eyes are gorgeous!" The woman named Ashley cooed and Ginny wasn't stupid. She knew what _Ashley_ was getting at, and no one flirted with her man.

"Thanks," Harry spoke next and a small smile graced his face, but Ginny was too angry to notice the forced manner of his smile.

Ginny had had enough. She wasn't going to tolerate one more second.

"What's going on here?" Was Ginny's furious question. Both people seated turned in surprise and both had very different reactions. A large smile graced the face of her husband, while the blonde bimbo looked surprised.

"Hey, Gin." Harry stood up and greeted his wife with a kiss. "I've been waiting."

"Had great company, I see." Ginny snapped. She wasn't going to just let him get away with this. She would give this Ashley a piece of her mind. They didn't call her a daring Gryffindor for nothing. She wasn't shy and was ready to speak up.

"Oh, love, this is Ashley." Harry pointed at the blonde, whom waved and winked at Ginny.

"Hi," Ginny smiled tightly.

"I was just keeping Mr. Potter company. He was waiting all alone." Ashley spoke.

"Yes, I but I was on my way." Ginny snapped. "He was fine."

"I was only trying to keep him company." Ashley spoke, her eyes staring firmly on Harry, which only aggravated Ginny more.

"He didn't need your company!" Ginny exclaimed. "He didn't need a slutty waitress-" The lady cut straight across Ginny's loud proclamation.

"What did you just call me?" Ashley stood up just then, standing in front of Ginny.

"A slut." Ginny said confidently. 'Yes', Ginny thought to herself. 'I'm daring'.

"Excuse me?"

"What grown woman flirts with a married man?" Ginny exclaimed. "What kind of diner is this?"

"Gin, calm-" Harry started to say, but then Ginny turned on him.

"Calm down?" Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Why in the world did you let her sit with you?" Ginny riled on Harry.

"I didn't think that-"

"Didn't think what?" Ginny snapped.

"Gin, it's okay." Harry spoke calmly, hoping to reassure her.

"Whatever." Ginny snapped. "This is ridiculous." And she spun on her heel, leaving both Harry and Ashley in her wake.

Harry watched as Ginny stormed from the diner and opened the door, before slamming the door shut.

"I'm sorry." Harry turned to Ashley. "I gotta go." And with that Harry rushed from the diner. He ran out the door, before searching the street up and down for Ginny. He couldn't spot her anywhere and so he decided to go right. As he darted down the sidewalk, he saw a glint of red hair fly in the corner of his eye.

"Ginny!" Harry called, and it seemed to him that she moved faster at the sound of his voice. "Ginny, wait! Come back!" But Harry watched as she ran on. Harry just sighed in defeat. He really wished she would just calm down.

As Harry raced after his beautiful-he still thought—wife, he saw her start to spin and he knew that she was close to apparating.

"Ginny! Please talk to me!"

"What? Why?"

"Ginny, what do you mean why? I'm your husband, that's why!"

"I don't care to hear your lousy excuse." Ginny snapped.

"Ginny, that girl was being a bit too friendly and she took a seat across from me. I said that my wife was on her way and she said she'd keep me company. I didn't really enjoy her company; I thought that it'd be alright until you got there." Harry explained gently.

"Then why were you flirting with her?" Ginny demanded.

"Ginny, love, I wasn't flirting with her." Harry put his hands on her shoulders, and looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes. "Why would I flirt with someone when I have you?"

"That's what I was wondering." Ginny murmured.

"You have nothing to worry about, love." Harry tried to assure her. "I love you. Trust me." Ginny sighed loudly.

"Well you still shouldn't have let her sit with you." Harry couldn't help but smile. He knew that Ginny wasn't angry anymore, but she would never make a fool of herself. It was still Harry's fault and Harry was more than okay with that.


	5. Early

-E is for early-

Hours too early to even distinguish. When no human being should breathe a word. When the golden sun has yet to break the horizon. The last stars glitter dully in the slowly lighting sky.

"It's too early to be up." Red-haired woman murmured between yawns, her head against the dark haired man.

"But sunrise is so beautiful out here." The man tells her. "You'll love it."

"I'm sure I will." She agreed. "It's just so early."

"When it's over we'll go back to bed." He promised her.

Silence fell in the empty meadow. Only sound was that of the crickets and tweeting birds. The scene was gently. Only the man and woman and two broomsticks set against a hollow tree.

"It's so quiet." She murmured. "And peaceful."

"I told you." He chuckled softy.

"Harry?" She asks.

"Yes love?" The man called Harry answered.

"What gave you the idea to bring me here?"

"I just wanted to show you how beautiful it is."

"How did you know where to come?" Harry smiled.

"Who?"

"Bill." Harry admitted. "He said that he likes to bring Fleur and Victoire here."

"Fleur did tell me that Victoire got up too early." The conversation was like a soft buzzing lull.

"Bill said the pace put her back to sleep."

"I understand why." She yawned again. "Is that the sun?" She pointed out what she meant to the man beside her.

"I think so." He agreed. "The whole meadows lighting up." And as he spoke, his words rang true. The golden sphere became visible, leaving a soft glow all around them. Her red hair glowed from the bright natural light sprawled against it.


	6. Fairytale

-F is for fairytale-

Fairytales were sweet bedtime stories told to little girls. Tales about dragons and princesses and dashing knights. They told of daring adventures and scary monsters defeated. Every girl loved to hear them in their storybooks before bed. Magic wizards and witches liter the pages of fairytales.

Ginny was no different. At bedtimes she'd cuddle up in her mother or fathers lap and they'd open up the battered story book. They'd read the same stories every night, yet Ginny's love only grew. They read _Babbity Rabbity_ and _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_, and all the other stories of Beedle the Bard.

Sometimes her brothers would join them. Often times she and Ron would climb up into their parent's laps with little worn stuffed animals clutched tightly in their grasps. Other times she and Ron would cuddle up in their parent's bed, Fred and George on either side of them, for story time. Of course Ron, Fred and George enjoyed story time, but not quite as much as Ginny. Ginny loved fairytales.

Though Ginny tried to deny it in her later years, young Ginny's favorite fairytale was the true story of Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived. She insisted on hearing that story every night, much to the dismay of her brothers.

"_Mummy,"_ her little voice would ring out. _"I want to hear Harry Potter!"_

"_No," Ron whined. "Not that story again!"_

"_Ronnie!" Ginny glared at her older brother. "I wove that story!"_

"_It's stupid!"_

"_No it's not!"_

"_Yes it is!"_

"_Mummy!"_

"_Ronald, Ginvera, calm down. We can read two stories."_

And that was how each night seemed to play out.

Now, years later, Ginny couldn't help but remember those days when it was all just a fairytale. Just a few weeks ago, her daring knight had defeated the evil wizard and saved his red haired princess. The fairytale life Ginny had once dreamed of wasn't much of a dream anymore.


End file.
